Lunaria preview
by Raeyl
Summary: Serena  is obsessed with the fandom 'Sailor Moon' and knows everything about it. But on one moonless night her world changes, what she thought was just fandom becomes her reality and she learns she is really Sailor Moon. AU, OCs, 3rd person POV.


**_OK THIS IS JUST A BEGINNING OF A STORY, JUST AN IDEA I HAVE BEEN STEWING FOR A WHILE SO BARE WITH ME. REVIEW WITH YOUR HONEST OPINIONS AND SUGGESTIONS BECAUSE I'M IN A BIT OF A STUMP WITH WHERE TO GO - - - I HAVE GENERAL IDEAS ITS JUST GETTING THERE AND FIGURING OUT WHICH DOTS WILL CONNECT THE WAY THEY DO IN SM/PGSM AND WHICH ONES ARE SO OUT OF ORDER IT AIN'T FUNNY. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ANY AND EVERYTHING IS NEEDED!_**

* * *

><p>Lunaria<p>

A SM/PGSM fanfiction

Serena is your stereo blonde, klutzy and ditsy, but she has a secret. She is obsessed with the fandom 'Sailor Moon.' If you mention anything relating to the fandom she will sprout random bits of information so fast that your head will spin. But one moonless night her world changes, what she thought was just fandom becomes her reality and she learns she is really sailor moon. AU, OCs, 3rd person POV.

_**This is a rewriting of Sailor Moon based off/mixing together the manga, anime and PGSM live action TV series. All the characters are American girls who grew up with the fandom we all know and love - Serena (I like the American version of her name personally) is the ultimate SM fangirl! So you will be hearing her say random bits of information from the real fandom and she'll be connecting the dots together but some of them won't connect correctly. You'll see I love this idea that is in my head and it's going to take a long time to finish. I hope you all stick with me throughout this endeavor and your comments and ideas are absolutely encouraged (I like putting reader suggestions into my stories in some way; I might even let you create a character or two if they're that awesome)! So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of "Lunaria"!**_

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ "Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight" BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

A pink cell phone with a bunny charm attached to it vibrated in on the white night stand. Upon the bed blonde hair stuck out of the pink comforter, one of the young woman's legs sprawled over the side of the dorm rooms generic sized beds. She didn't move an inch as the phone continued to buzz telling the girl it was time to get up.

"Serena, you're alarm on your phone's going off." The other woman who shared the dorm stated calmly from her desk. She was double checking her homework that was due for her classes that day. Pushing her glasses up her nose Amy placed her pen behind her ear, pulling back her blue streaked hair in the process, and walked across the small room toward her unconscious roommate. _I'll never understand why she sets an alarm on her phone when she has an alarm clock . . . _

"Mhmmm . . ." Serena mumbled as she adjusted in the bed, making herself more comfortable.

"Serena time to get up, you're going to be late for class if you sleep any longer," Amy calmly pushed the blonde's shoulder. "and I know for a fact that you have a test today so you need to eat before then."

"Five more minutes . . ." Serena responded groggily, rolling onto her right side away from Amy, the alarm still buzzing.

Amy sighed in frustration; _must she do this every day? Her mom did warn me but I never would have thought she'd be this pig headed . . . _"Time to get up," and with her words she tugged off the comforter covering the lazy blonde, who protested about the warmth getting taken away from her.

"_UWAH!_" Serena spasmed on the bed, suddenly thrust awake. "Amy! Why'd you do that! I was having such a good dream too!" She pouted, sitting up and grabbing for her phone shutting the alarm off.

"Because, Serena, you need breakfast before your math test at 10:30 and knowing you if you're not up at 9 you'll never wake up." she responded simply, walking toward her wardrobe and grabbing her hair brush. "You do this every day and it's a pain to have to wake you up. I'd have a heart attack if you were up and ready before I was, I swear." Amy began to brush her black hair streaked with dark blue.

"Ha ha. _Funny_," the blonde stood from her bed with a large yawn, stretching her arms above her head. "What time is it anyways?"

"Did you not look at the time when you turned your alarm off?"

"No. I didn't even look at my phone. I know how to turn the alarm off by instinct." She smirked then rubbed her still groggy eyes. It always took her a while to wake up, her eyes taking the longest to focus in the mornings.

"Really Serena, you are so lazy in the mornings," Amy smiled at her roommate, placing her hair brush back in its spot before going back to her desk.

"I resent that!" Serena stuck her tongue out at the other woman in the room, "I'm just a heavy sleeper." Amy rolled her eyes at the statement, one she heard almost every day when Serena tried to explain her morning habits. "So, when we going to get breakfast?" on cue, Serena's stomach grumbled at the exact moment the word breakfast left her mouth.

"Once your presentable Serena, you are not wearing your pajamas around campus _again_,"

In an apartment across town another blonde was getting ready for the day.

"Artemis, I sense something bad is going to happen very soon . . ." she stated putting a bow into her hair.

A pure white cat finished stretching before he jumped on top of the woman's lap, "I do to Mina, and it's a moonless night tonight a bad omen. You should gather the other scouts for a meeting, you must prepare yourselves, it could be anything," Artemis spoke, worry evident in his voice, his feline features furrowed in thought.

Mina flipped open her cell phone and began typing out a text; _we must make sure that the Princess doesn't get involved at all costs . . . _

"French toast is the _best_!" Serena bellowed, jumping up and down in her seat, her empty plate on the table. Her usual smile was upon her face as Amy's phone vibrated on the table. "It's rare when you get a message, who's it from?" she asked genuinely interested.

The glasses clad young woman in front of her looked quizzically at her phone, picking it up and looking at the caller id. Her eyes widened for a moment before she clicked the text over, reading the words over.

"Hey, who is it Amy?" Serena leaned over the table trying to get a look at the phone, her hands making tried as grabbing the device.

Amy struggled to keep the phone in her hands, she deleted the message, "Serena it was my mom, no need for you to be all grabby." She sighed out in frustration as the blonde calmed down slightly. She was always too excitable in the mornings once she had woken up.

"Oh, what'd she say?"

"She was just wondering when our next three day weekend was," Amy stated, adjusting her glasses that got thrown askew a bit by Serena's grabby hands. She could feel her hair out of place; thankfully she carried a small brush in her bag for times like this. Taking the small blue object out of her messenger bag she began brushing her hair back into its proper place.

Serena just rolled her eyes, her own phone beginning to vibrate with a text. She smiled as she grabbed the device from her purse, "and who could this be? Oh, Darian," her smile widened.

Serena and Darian had been going out for a little over a year now, and she would still act like a school girl in love whenever he sent her a text or called her.

'_Bunny, turn around. ; )'_

She nearly gave herself whiplash with how fast she obeyed those simple words. Her heart started to quicken the moment she saw him. Darian Shields was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans with a simple studded belt. To Serena it didn't matter what he wore, he would be gorgeous if he looked like a hobo living in a forest*. She almost drooled at the thought.

"Oh, good morning Darian," Amy said politely, taking a sip of her black tea. There is no need for specialty flavors when it came to tea.

"Mamo-chan!" Serena squealed at her boyfriend who smirked at the nickname.

Serena was a bit obsessed with the anime Sailor Moon (Darian had seen bits and pieces of it when he was little and waiting for Dragon Ball Z to be on, oh how he missed Toonami . . .) and since they _happen_ to have names from the show she called him 'Mamo-chan' because that was they Japanese name of that weird guy with the roses and mask. He rarely paid attention to Serena when she went on a Sailor Moon tangent, but when she mentioned that the rose guy called his lover 'meat ball head' he decided that he should call Serena that, she did mimic the iconic hairstyle of the main character from the show.

"Meat ball head," he said monotonously, a smile on his face. That scowl she gave him each and every time he called her that was priceless.

Her scowl turned into a pout, "Darian you know how that gets on my nerves. I rarely even have my hair up like this," she gestured to the two blonde balls on her head. "Do you know how _long_ it takes to put my hair up like this?"

"You're the one who told me that 'Mamo-chan' called his Serena meat ball head." Darian took a seat next his girlfriend, putting his arm around her in a half hug.

"First off, in the American dub it was Darian who called Serena meat ball head, in Japanese Mamoru called Usagi odungo which is [get this info]," she said, the excitement evident in her eyes whenever the subject of Sailor Moon.

Darian and Amy exchanged a glance, they hated that they shared names with characters from that show, Serena could get annoying when she was on a Sailor Moon tangent which they learnt the moment they met her all those years ago.

"Well, I need to use the restroom so please excuse me," Serena stood from the table and gave Darian a kiss on the cheek before exiting the school's cafeteria in the direction of the bathroom.

When the blonde woman was out of earshot Amy looked at Darian, "Did you get a text from Mina?"

"Yes, right before I saw you two sitting here." His voice lowered as he placed his coffee on the table before him.

"Are you going to come to the meeting this time?"

-"Possibly, possibly not."

"Ray won't be in a good mood if you don't show again," Amy took another sip of her tea, "Lita won't hold back her _frustration_ this time, and you know how violent she can get,"

Darian cringed at the thought of the sports star when she was frustrated, he rubbed his arm absent mindedly remembering the bruise he sported for weeks last time she caught him missing a meeting.

"I'll try to come, I just have to make sure Serena is ok,"

"That's what we all want, even the Outers are watching out for her wellbeing,"

"Sure they are," Darian scoffed.

"Just make sure you let Luna know," Amy's eyes shot up behind Darian, "Your girlfriend is back so I will leave you two alone just make sure she gets to her math test on time, it's at 10:30."

_***At my college there are homeless people living in the forest surrounding the campus so I had to add 'hobo living in the forest' for everyone who reads this and goes to Saint Martin's University, they'll know what I mean.**_


End file.
